


Territorial (Mikoto Suoh x Reader)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, mikoto suoh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When another woman makes moves on your man, keep calm, honey....Drabble





	Territorial (Mikoto Suoh x Reader)

Oh, hell no...

“I mean, it can’t be easy with there only being guys around all the time~”  
It’s okay; you were calm. You were cool, you were collected. Surely Mikoto will just brush off her advances, right?

“I’m sure it would be so much easier with a woman around~ You know, someone to.. take your mind off things~”

Oh, hell no...

He would tell her to get lost any second now, right? You never liked being the jealous type, but this bitch was really pressing your buttons...

“Maybe we could get together sometime. I have some great methods of releasing stress~~”

OH, HELL NO.

At this point, it didn’t matter if you didn’t like being the jealous type; no one asked your man out. You stood from your stool, drink in hand, and nudged past the group at the pool table, past the trio of woman dancing drunkenly together, and up to the girl who was standing much too close to your lover for your comfort. It took everything in you not to snap and reek havoc on the green-eyed bimbo in front of you.

Instead, you turned to your boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing at the muscle there, causing him to look at you with an eyebrow raised.

“Hey, baby~ Sorry I took so long~”  
“No big deal, kid.”  
“You know, I was thinking maybe we could head upstairs after I finish my drink~ You know how tequila makes me~”

As you spoke, you leaned up to him, peppering little kisses along his jawline and to his ear, gently nibbling on it a bit and giggling softly. You quickly glanced out of the corner of your eye at the girl who was previously flirting shamelessly with the man, and felt a rush of triumph at seeing her disgruntled expression.

“Heh. Make offers like that and it’ll be hard to refuse, babe~”

You smiled at his response, humming gently as you leaned up to kiss him. You could taste the shochu he had drank on his lips, and you felt the familiar twinge of pure excitement and joy that you always felt when you kissed him. This man was yours. 

You could hear the girl huff in annoyance before turning around and walking away, defeated in her attempts to woo the amber-eyed male. Once you were sure she was gone, you pulled away, settling on your feet as you sighed and took a good long drink of your tequila. 

Next to you, you could hear your lover chuckle gruffly as he lifted his glass to take a drink. He had known, and all along he was waiting to see what you would do. There was really nothing to be jealous of; he was yours and you were his, and nothing was going to change that. You labeled yourself as the type to not get jealous, but he could see right through that.

“Took ya long enough....~”


End file.
